1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle suspension apparatus for controlling the rolling of the vehicle when the vehicle is turned.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle suspension apparatus in which each wheel is provided with a suspension unit comprising a fluid spring chamber is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,154. When a vehicle is turned, fluid is supplied in this prior art to the fluid spring chamber in the suspension unit on the contracted side, and air is exhausted from the fluid spring chamber in the suspension unit on the expanded side so as to suppress the rolling of the vehicle when the vehicle is turned.
An apparatus utilizing lateral acceleration G for controlling the vehicle rolling is proposed in the copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 694,666. The apparatus of this type certainly permits efficiently controlling the rolling which takes place when the vehicle is turned. However, when the vehicle runs on a rough road, the detected value of a G sensor is greater than the centrifugal force actually acting on the vehicle. It follows that the control based on the lateral acceleration G gives rise to the defect that the rolling control is performed when the control is unnecessary.